raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophia Tutu
Sophia Tutu is a female aardvark and one of the major protagonists in the early seasons. Biography Although she is still going to school, Sophia has a part-time summer job as a stewardess on a small commuter airline that runs once a week between the Evergreen Forest and Metropolis. She is a figure skater, practicing every day during the winter. Her dream is to become a gold medal winner representing the Evergreen Forest in the Olympics. Cedric Sneer has always had a crush on Sophia and the feelings are defintely mutual. Sophia is identifiable by her navy blue hair, her light blue eyeshadow (added in The Raccoons and the Lost Star), matching sleaveless top, sneakers, and white shorts. Phased out Sophia was phased out of the show after "Strictly by the Book!" in the third season. The actual reason for her absence was apparently the writers' inability to decide how to portray her. Although she does cameo in "The Evergreen Express!"'', "A Catered Affair!" and "The Headline Hunter!", and continues to appear in the show's opening. Appearances *The Raccoons on Ice *The Raccoons and the Lost Star *The Raccoons: Let's Dance! ''(silent cameo) *Surprise Attack *Going It Alone! *A Night to Remember *The Evergreen Grand Prix *The Runaways! *The Intruders! *Opportunity Knocks! (mentioned) *Cry Wolf! (newspaper cameo) *Rumours! *Gold Rush! *The Sweet Smell of Success! *Blast from the Past! (silent cameo) *Stop the Clock! (silent cameo) *Last Legs! *Courting Disaster! *Time Trap! (flashback) *Picture Perfect! *Strictly by the Book! *The Evergreen Express! (silent cameo) *Games People Play! (flashback) *A Catered Affair! (silent cameo) *The Headline Hunter! (silent cameo) Relationships Cedric Sneer Cedric and Sophia have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since The Raccoons on Ice. Cyril Sneer Sophia doesn't hate Cyril to the core, but she doesn't really trust him as she sees him as an obstacle that gets between her and Cedric (Despite calling him a "horrible beastly beast" in The Raccoons and the Lost Star), towards the end of her appearences on the show she seems to hate him a little less like in "Strictly by the Book", Cyril teams up with her and the rest of the gang in order to steal Cedric's "Improve University" Manual. Melissa Raccoon Just like Bert is Cedric's friend, Melissa is Sophia's friend. When the chips are down for the boys you can always count on Sophia and Melissa to get them out of a sticky situation. Broo In The Raccoons and the Lost Star, Sophia is shown to be Broo's owner on the jungle planet. Back here on Earth she has a friend relationship with the little puppy and is always keen to help when Broo comes frantically barking to tell Schaeffer and the others that Bert or one of the other members of the forest is in trouble.﻿ Schaeffer the Dog Ralph Raccoon Bert Raccoon Voices * Sharon Lewis (1981-1988) * Violette Chaveau (French version) * Hiroko Emori (Japanese version) Gallery Sophia 1.jpg|Taking a tumble on the ice Sophia 4.jpg|Sophia is firm in her views Sophia 5.jpg|Just Sophia Sophia 6.jpg|Sophia in the Sneers' library Sophia 7.jpg|Competing in the Forest Games Sophia 8.jpg|Sophia with Melissa's explorer's outfit Sophia 10.jpg|Sophia is concerned Sophia 11.jpg|Holding a book Sophiatyinghershoe.jpg|Sophia finishes tying her shoe Cedric and Sophia in Raccoons on Ice.jpg|Sophia first meets Cedric Cedricdoit.jpg|Sophia hugs Cedric The First Time We Meet.jpg|Love at first sight! Busted.jpg|Sophia is busted Cedric and Sophia 4.jpg|Sophia gives Cedric a warm hug Cedric and Sophia 5.jpg|Cedric and Sophia riding bikes together Cedric and Sophia 6.jpg|Cedric tells Sophia about his ancestor, Excalibur Cedric and Sophia 7.jpg|Cedric and his girlfriend formally dressed Cedric and Sophia 8.jpg|Cedric offers his love flowers Cedric and Sophia 9.jpg|Going for a moonlight canoe ride with her boyfriend Cedric and Sophia 10.jpg|Cedric tries to warn his girlfriend Happy Birthday To You!.jpg|Sophia and friends sing "Happy Birthday" to Cyril Intervention.jpg|Sophia and friends try to convince Cedric to help Melissa and Sophia.jpg|Melissa and Sophia listening carefully Oh, The Places You'll Go!.jpg|Sophia tries to encourage her friend, Melissa Let's Find Out How Our Big Tough Guys Are Doing.jpg|Melissa and Sophia share a good laugh Schaeffer 4.jpg|Playin' her keytar Scan015.jpg|Model sheet 7542D9C2-F489-497B-896A-A6E3D87149D3.png 61642492-0295-4ECC-91D7-7FBFC8782E8D.png 2E18704F-4543-4E8D-A3AF-81B3D8E75077.png FE3C10BD-956B-4B74-9B40-C3276F7DC109.png C4088F59-6540-4098-B44F-B22EC02940F7.png F912EA2E-7F02-4295-B05D-98908D31CC44.png A38B62A0-C133-4094-B941-1162F091D8D5.png DC921203-6CBB-4831-BBFD-38080EFB324D.jpeg 110EEE7A-F6F6-4F27-B30C-3F1C9ECB2923.png 566D1DB3-1D5C-45D2-BB6F-EFED4B7282E6.png 6465A174-D76A-44FA-9CF6-C8A5098C99B4.png 0C54A79D-6B41-4241-B734-08B4070869AA.png F05EAC90-614F-47FC-BD66-76D8E2A153DA.png 473DCA07-B3D3-4BBA-9CD2-81615B0B41BA.png B026B890-3070-4CDA-87F1-C996D3D2F00F.png 69A2812A-222A-464E-BA2D-5BFE53D6DDD7.png DE4A85C9-F501-41A6-BC37-1D365266B142.png E578C0B5-9F9B-4EE1-BF8D-82DEF2876F31.png E8E95273-2BB4-4132-9FF4-A9EAD326BA28.jpeg E0B99D8B-9AA2-4ABF-ACFA-45A49614F5BC.png 50C16EF0-8132-447A-BFAD-A2CE3A9EE98B.png BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg 5A174BF4-9A0C-4326-8BAF-FF088D031B84.png D1E16B77-C1AF-48DD-8845-D8AC1FCB1ACF.png 4D75CA1E-5850-4D78-80AD-92E92C0327A1.jpeg E5F953F5-1021-4920-BCBC-2763DC220475.png 864A042E-374D-4A20-9F52-8BD6DD7D3E74.jpeg B67CE338-8B3A-45B5-8340-B6EEA550CE5F.jpeg B9C24B01-9B42-4AD9-927D-D1082F16B033.jpeg CA0B6513-9D66-40DA-953E-F5BA85C7A74D.jpeg 500C66E3-CFE7-433D-BB8E-EAEB9AB48490.jpeg 4348272E-5C6D-4B8B-84B0-C95478A33E31.jpeg 5B848C53-2EA1-4973-9E2C-67F5FC173644.jpeg BE42AC8B-5894-4450-9CB5-DAD813A1185E.jpeg D4E64D9B-C008-4F56-9DEF-C2C0DE4ABEC4.jpeg 35B2D954-023D-4071-A332-CF5479E2CF96.jpeg 89DC158D-4BD1-4013-83A3-9973B95BC339.jpeg F21B790A-0BAB-4CA3-83D5-81A17990125E.jpeg B2C12B6B-3D3C-41E8-B028-05F76167DF98.jpeg FBD36B28-88E3-42CE-8399-3C0360166FEA.jpeg 7F4F0AC1-1EE4-4581-B33A-7C5DA0C1028A.jpeg 9F07038D-7D58-42F3-9299-48F6F0065282.jpeg 41CD10D9-0BC0-434C-A632-47A06C64E8F5.jpeg 831E7073-9983-4B10-AC6C-D514EF0FAA6E.jpeg 06E62330-8A7D-4889-8FA7-EE90477D95E4.jpeg 698D2A6A-1C89-4BCB-BD4A-2C1C37E5B030.png 55400BB5-D31A-41BA-9137-A9908F9261F0.png 76706D59-09F9-409B-A90D-F5F6D4F92AE1.png 62879940-FCE4-4FD2-B575-F4C5A9DC68F9.png 37E8C809-866E-4B19-B240-1525BC5FD430.png E3E1C291-ACBD-4577-8FF5-9328096AD9CF.png 6573BF53-DC8C-4B3E-A0DB-7434B06E19A6.png F2565864-CFFF-4712-9305-227AD1377C1E.png D362B9BD-D42E-4A13-AC52-520B21089F2E.png 52750D66-C48D-4E36-9BB4-833B7C69ACD3.png 55255AA8-1EAF-4AD9-80F3-DA4A7A4623A5.png 693CBBCA-EA44-4171-8A5F-D786511FB1DD.png 86C0543E-B104-4575-9090-17D16BE45A4E.png BE9DE714-6893-450F-9FEE-E8A5AEDC7B17.png FC489F4F-48C4-4019-ACDD-72EFE55FCF75.png B6061DAC-DFC5-4530-B857-0F300541E254.png 1F9F9EB1-BABD-4BC7-B5DF-2A239CB86496.png 5C18AC37-71B2-4986-A55E-43B1727D6603.png 573390DF-D7A6-42D0-A7F3-20798A274013.png DC31695E-7102-4540-917E-9824BB36B719.png E9FAF716-781B-42C3-AB5E-99C0672FA98A.png 9F79331B-29AE-45A4-A5C8-660D28C16E85.png 7F9BD67F-4760-45D1-8982-83281BC236AB.png EDBFF115-F22C-4D0B-BCF4-F60B01C0CE92.png 93B13E8E-7D75-40F4-86FE-35E18F13098D.png 87F5211E-7BE2-4298-A860-BF49548D9940.png D6262F5B-7AAD-4387-9DD1-BE64B633C7AE.png 8A14F8C8-1068-4EBD-913A-A3AD23C68477.png FB615F80-D5D7-4696-8369-B69E405D7B5C.png 0E1991B8-1D57-4064-A953-0F5884452FBD.png 44F3E4CB-F008-44C7-8F61-AB2FC89AE6F0.png 2E8CE7A0-C121-479D-81F9-E3611936A511.png 14AA5B03-7370-483C-AA0C-E10D1C57691D.png Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Recurring characters Category:Heros Category:Females Category:Sophia Tutu Category:Aardvarks